


by the book, to the letter

by pvwork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Changing Room Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Shopping, War, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvwork/pseuds/pvwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles, three universes. Daichi and Kuroo are still ridiculously into each other in every single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by the book, to the letter

**to infinite and beyond!**

“I'm a middle blocker,” Kuroo likes to say when people ask about what he does for a living. It’s not technically a lie. 

With a build like his, lanky and wiry, all hard muscles wrapped taunt along his bones, his cocky smiles and the gleam of good humor in his eye, people tend to think he’s an athlete. He doesn’t look like a soldier. 

Daichi never bothers to corrects those assumptions. There’s not much point when Kuroo is much more comfortable just letting people believe his lie by omission. 

“Wins?” they like to ask.

“We’re not really at that point of the season, you know?” Kuroo always says. “Don’t want to jinx it or anything.” 

That’s usually enough to get people to drop the topic and move the conversation along, feeling satisfied with the knowledge that Kuroo probably doesn’t play for a team worth knowing because what kind of team doesn’t count the score with glee? 

When Kuroo comes back from a two month long stint on the frontlines, he’s got new scars on his sides and one of his eyes is swollen shut, but his smile is still so bright when he swoops in and pecks Daichi on the lips, sweet as can be. 

“I haven’t seen you in for _ever_. Oh, the things I want to do with you,” Diachi says into his ear, his lips barely brushing the shell of Kuroo’s ear as he places a warm hand on the side of his neck. 

Diachi feels rather than sees Kuroo smile, takes comforted when Kuroo crowds into his space even though they are at a public landing bay, and presses his nose to Diachi’s temple gently.

“Please, a live demonstration is in order.” 

Diachi takes him time taking Kuroo apart, careful to kiss all his shiny new burns. He drags his tongue across marred skin and thinks about the map of the universe Kuroo carries around on his body. He’s been to the outer reaches of space with his crew in his little sharp shooting _Nekoma_. 

“Small fire in the oxygen garden and a little skirmish over, ah, battle plans. Not much happened, really.” 

How do you even tell people, yeah, my boyfriend plays defense for our world, neutralizing threats in the farthest reaches of the known universe. 

Daichi swallows Kuroo’s moans with a kind of fierce hunger that surprises even himself when they are moving together, sweat slick skin sliding, Kuroo’s grip on his hips tenuous at best as they grind slow and hot. He wants something of Kuroo’s to keep, wants what Kuroo is only too willing to give, wants to remember this moment, the two of them tangled like the outstretched tendrils of two universes touching.

He tries to imprint himself into Kuroo’s skin in a way that is much more permanent than the scars he wears. 

**you. make. me. feel like i’m living a teen. age. dream.**

Kuroo is kind of terribly into Sawamura Daichi.

This is the very Daichi who dresses like he’s a middle aged dad with all those casual button downs that he rolls up the sleeves of to reveal his delicious forearms and formless khaki pants that have only hinted at what lay underneath.

“Are you sure these are okay?” Daichi asks. 

“Look, do you want to get a date or what?”

“I mean, these are a little tight.”

“Where specifically? I can get you another size.” 

“Everywhere,” Daichi says mournfully and Kuroo snickers before he’s spinning Daichi around to face the mirror of the dressing room they’re currently occupying. Given the chance, Kenma would tell Kuroo that he’s made an awful mistake locking himself into a room with his crush, but who even listens to Always-Right-Kenma anyways? 

“You look great!” 

Daichi is wearing pants that settles nicely across his hips, the contours of his thighs highlighted just enough so that the message he’s broadcasting is more _I tutor second years in maths, and have a great laugh that brightens anyone’s day, and my butt is super awesome_ and not _I am a raging douchecanoe_. 

Daichi just needs to learn how to advertise what he’s got.

“This,” Daichi says a little as he stares into the mirror with a dubious expression on his face, like a kitten regarding a small puddle in front of it on the sidewalk, “would look better on you.” 

“I...don’t really think that skinny jeans are for me.” Daichi adds.

“Your butt looks great?” 

“Um.” 

“Trust me. I know for a fact that all the girls will be flocking to you if you’re rocking these in class on Monday.” 

“What if they’re not my target audience?” 

Kuroo can feel his ears heating up in response to Daichi’s big, curious doe-eyes. That boy is menace even though he dresses like he’s going to get into a minivan and drive off to go run responsible, grown-up errands. Also, his butt does look really great. 

Kuroo firmly keeps his eyes trained on Daichi’s eyes in the mirror, maintaining eye-contact as steadily as he can. 

“I’m sure all the boys will be flocking to you too.” 

“Okay, that’s a tough situation to be in, because I’m kind of only into this one boy. So, do you think he’s going to be “flocking” to me if I’m wearing these?”

“Definitely,” Kuroo says with false bravado. He tries to stamp out the sudden flash of envy that lights up in his chest, charring his insides and leaving an unpleasant taste in his mouth. 

“It’s not really working on you, so maybe these jeans are a bust.” 

“You,” Kuroo sputters. 

Daichi just smirks, turning to face him now, and begins to back him up against the locked door. 

“I think I might need some help getting these pants off,” Daichi murmurs against his lips, their faces impossibly close as Daichi leans up on his toes, and Kuroo wonders with a detached kind of horror growing his mind if he’s going to pass out because all the blood in his body just rushed to his dick. 

“I live to serve,” Kuroo manages. 

It would be really embarrassing if he passed out right now. 

"No but seriously, I think I'm losing circulation in my legs."

**i think it’s time we all reconnected with nature**

In the spring, Daichi comes out of the earth, shaking his head to clear his hair of dirt and blinking his big brown eyes that are always terribly piercing when he lays them on Kuroo. 

In the spring, Kuroo comes out of the woods, shedding his smooth black fur in favor of a softer form and goes off to find Daichi wherever he's manifested this time. 

“Hey,” Daichi says, like nothing has changed, shaping a clearing so that it’s much more comfortable for two human forms. 

“Hey, you. You’re looking mighty fine this year.” 

Kuroo was aiming for salacious, he had a mighty leer and a seductive smile all lined up and everything, but he lands on sincere instead. Daichi just smiles in a pleased kind of way, brushing off invisible dust from his shoulders and shrugging modestly. 

“You’re looking great this year too. How’s everyone else?” 

“Hunts to go on. Food to eat. Dark magicks to perform in the forest deep. The usual.” 

Daichi laughs then, his laugh booming and loud because in those first few days in this form he’s still getting used to having vocal chords again. 

“That’s funny. I heard that you helped save a whole cave full of bats last week, and then you helped clear some underbrush and dig a nice little fox den for a family.”

“I would never,” Kuroo says. He takes a seat next to Daichi and the two of them lean against each other comfortably with their backs to a wall of rocks. A rocky outcrop rumbles as it grows above them, shading them from the unforgiving noontime sun. “You know me, bring on the lightning storms and a pervasive sense of menacing darkness. I go on the prowl at the darkest point of the night.”

Daichi just laughs in his face again. Kuroo has never felt more loved.

Time moves too fast when Daichi is near. Even though they spend all their time together this time of year, it never feels like its enough. He always wants more of Daichi’s touch, the easy way they can lace their fingers together in the shade and touch shoulders and, occasionally, touch tongues when they kiss. 

“I think, this year I’m going to miss the way you walk,” Daichi announces as their time comes together comes to an end. “I’m going to miss the way your stride is smooth and your gate is even. I’m going to miss the way you look when you walk towards me with intent and then you kiss me on the cheek and ask me what I heard from the sky today.”

Kuroo laughs a little and drags him closer. 

“I’m going to miss your stupidly solid presence, is what I’m going to miss. Now kiss me and tell me how amazing I am at kissing.” 

“I try to be romantic and all you want to do is make out,” Daichi says, a pout forming on his lip but his eyes bright and Kuroo reels him in and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around him and pressing their noses together until all he sees and feels and smells is just Daichi who smells like fresh dirt and looks goofy when he smiles at Kuroo with so much fondness and feels solid and real (and O Gods, how is he going to manage to let go of him this year).

“There’s still some time yet. Let’s make the most of it.”


End file.
